1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a laptop personal computer and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Noise-canceling headphones reduce various incoming noises including engine noises and running noises of trains, airplanes, and the like while providing music to users boarded thereon. Further, since users can listen to music with an adequate volume with the noise-canceling headphones, there is no fear that sounds may leak from the headphones.
A noise-canceling headphone includes a microphone for collecting surrounding noises. For example, equipment such as a music reproduction device to which a noise-canceling headphone is connected generates a signal having an opposite phase with respect to a noise collected from the microphone and superposes the signal on a signal to be output to the headphone (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-91255 (paragraphs [0054] to [0074], FIG. 13; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)).